En la oscuridad
by KataangQueen
Summary: Aang y Katara viajan hacia una reunion en Omashu cuando una tormenta imprevista les obliga a buscar refugio. Advertencia: Contenido sexual


Diez años habían pasado desde el fin de la guerra. El mundo se encontraba ya en completa paz y armonía, y ahora el Avatar y sus amigos eran constantemente invitados a fiestas y reuniones en todas las naciones.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones, pero esta vez solo viajaban Aang y Katara.

-Hace mucho que no viajamos a Omashu… ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?- Dijo Katara observando el paisaje.

-¡Claro que si! Appa nunca olvida el camino, ¿verdad amigo?- Dijo Aang acariciando al bisonte quien gruño en señal de aprobación.

-¿Acaso no confías en nosotros después de tantos años viajando por el mundo?

Katara rió y se acerco a Aang, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y le susurró al oído,

-Yo a ti te confiaría mi vida…

Aang sonrió y la miro a los ojos un instante, luego bajo su cabeza y la beso suavemente en los labios.

Katara levanto sus manos y las coloco detrás de su cuello mientras Aang deslizaba las suyas por su cintura. Lo que comenzó con un pequeño beso se transformo completamente cuando Aang abandonó su boca y comenzó a plantar besos por todo su cuello y Katara deslizo sus manos lentamente por debajo de la ropa de Aang.

De pronto, un estruendoso relámpago sonó a su alrededor. Katara y Aang se separaron rápidamente y miraron el cielo.

-Creo que habrá una pequeña tormenta…- Dijo Aang, y en ese momento otro rayo atravesó el cielo.

-¿Pequeña?- Le dijo Katara arqueando las cejas.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar, las gotas de agua comenzaron a impactar sobre sus cabezas y Katara alzo los brazos para crear con sus poderes una pequeña bóveda en la que ambos estaban a salvo.

-Aunque nos mantengamos secos, no podremos viajar así.- Dijo el Avatar observando la pequeña cúpula.

-Lo se, será mejor que busquemos donde estar a salvo.

Aang y Katara buscaron donde descender, y pronto llegaron a un área despejada cerca de un bosque.

-Creo que ahí hay una cueva.- Dijo Aang señalando el sitio.

Juntos se acercaron al lugar y, efectivamente, encontraron la entrada a una enorme cueva. Appa gruñó fuertemente y retrocedió unos pasos asustado al ver a donde se dirigía la pareja.

-Lo siento amigo, pero debemos mantenernos a salvo. Tal vez tú puedas quedarte en la entrada.- Dijo Aang, recordando la fobia del animal a los túneles. Levantó sus brazos y con un firme movimiento de tierra control creó un techo en la entrada del túnel.

-Aquí estarás bien.- Le dijo al terminar su trabajo. Luego se acercó a Katara nuevamente y juntos se dispusieron a entrar en la cueva.

Al entrar en el oscuro túnel, Aang creo una pequeña llama de fuego para poder ver a su alrededor. Se adentraron un poco, pero se quedaron lo suficientemente cerca para no perder la salida. El Avatar observó la enorme cueva y sintió algo extrañamente familiar, ese lugar le resultaba conocido…

-Aang… ¿Es mi imaginación o ya hemos estado aquí?

Fue entonces que lo recordó.

-Katara, esta es…

-No puede ser…

-¡La cueva de los dos enamorados!- Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-No-no puedo creerlo… como no nos dimos cuenta.- Dijo Katara recordando la primera vez que habían estado allí.

-No puedo creer que no reconocí el lugar en donde besé por primera vez a la chica más hermosa del mundo.- Le dijo el Avatar sonriéndole.

-Aang…

Katara tomo su rostro entre sus manos y acerco su cabeza a la suya. Aang dejo que el fuego en su mano se apagara y acerco su rostro para besarla...

Por un instante, todo se sumió en la oscuridad. Pero una nueva luz comenzó a brillar en el interior de la cueva. Katara y Aang se separaron un instante y miraron hacia arriba. Los cristales que hacia diez años los habían sacado de aquel lugar brillaban nuevamente en el techo de la cueva.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos aun con sus manos sobre el rostro del otro, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Cerraron nuevamente la distancia entre ellos con un beso. Aang deslizo sus manos por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su cintura. Katara llevo sus manos hasta detrás de su cabeza y lo presiono para profundizar el beso.

De pronto, Katara comenzó a sentir como su vestido era desatado. Sin separarse de su boca, Aang movía las manos por su espalda removiendo lentamente la pieza de ropa.

Ella sonrió contra sus labios al notar sus intenciones, y ni siquiera pensó en detenerlo. Aang pronto notó que su ropa también estaba siendo removida. Katara deslizo sus manos por debajo de su camisa para retirarla, acarició suavemente su pecho desnudo y descendió hasta alcanzar sus pantalones. Una vez que el vestido yacía en el suelo, Aang comenzó a quitarle su ropa interior, la que pronto acompaño al vestido revelando la perfecta figura desnuda de Katara. Seguro Aang la había visto desnuda muchas veces, pero su cuerpo nunca dejaba de fascinarlo. Ella retiro la última pieza de ropa que la separaba de Aang, revelando así su parte del cuerpo mas privada. Poco a poco mientras se desvestían, fueron recostándose lentamente sobre el suelo.

Aang comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cuerpo, Katara gimió cuando sus manos alcanzaron sus senos y el placer fue aun mayor cuando sintió sus labios sobre su cuerpo.

Aang se posicionó sobre Katara, ya no soportaba solo besarla. Necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella…

Los gritos de placer de los dos enamorados retumbaron en todos los rincones de la cueva, la misma cueva que fue testigo de su primer beso y que, ahora, era testigo de la máximo demostración de sentimientos que puede existir entre dos personas que se aman profundamente.


End file.
